


Don't Beg

by zorazen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Modern AU, Pegging, fem domme, implied bisexual Thom Rainier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorazen/pseuds/zorazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom Rainier gets pegged by Lu, at her pace. She knows what's best for him. <br/>And it brings back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noseforahtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseforahtwo/gifts).



Grey hands ran through the hair on Thom's chest. Grey hands, long fingers. Pink nails. He tipped his head back, a low growl creeping through the air. Lu was silent. Outside it was well past dark, or so he assumed. They'd been in his room for hours now, Lu torturing him in all his favorite ways. His eyes were closed now, and all he wanted to do was feel.

Sharp fingernails at his nipples, the sensation almost too much. He hissed and she placated him with a _sweetheart_ , her gentle endearment a balm. Lu was beautiful, so pretty. Like a wolf around a pen of rams, thoughts prowled around him. She was a beauty, what did she want with some old military man like him? Gordon, that he understood. But Lu, she could do so much better, why did she insist on _liking_ him so much?

Gordon had been a mess of beard and fur, thick thighs, thick arms, thick cock. The cock pressed against his ass now was artificial— a first. Lu's thighs were good too, big pebbly things he could dig desperate fingers into. The cock she was using was small, curved just so and enhanced with runes. She hadn't activated the pulse rune at the base. He knew it'd bring them both off, fast and hard, and right now he was content to wait.

Fingernails moved from his chest down to his belly. Down further and then back up again; she still hadn't touched his cock. _Still._

She wanted him to beg.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He swore he wouldn't. The snap of a plastic cap told him she was getting ready to enter him. She shifted, her warmth leaving his back. “Can I look at you?” he asked, casual, like he was asking if she wanted a coffee.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

He turned over and looked at her. Maker. Her braid was coming loose, tendrils of shorter curls around her horns. Once she'd worn it out of the braid. Her hair was like a silken drapery, hanging down to her hip, sleek and black and surprisingly coarse. In the low light of his room, her horn caps glinted. She was wearing the harness, pink, of course. The dildo itself was black and it jutted out oddly.

She was stroking it, spreading the lube around nice and slow for him. He watched her move her arm, her tongue snaking out to lick her lip. For a second she reminded him of one of those trashy paintings of desire demons young mage boys liked to post on the internet.

Everyone knew desire demons didn't have tits.

Lu's on the other hand. They curved up a little, nipples resting on the end like the jewels in her horn caps. Thom loved her nipples, fat puffy things that fit nicely in his mouth. She smacked his reaching hand away.

“Back on your side. Put your leg up.” She resumed spooning him and he felt the slick head of the dildo pressing against his entrance. It went in easier than he expected. He tried not to think of Gordon, that chuckling bastard.

Tits pressed into his back. She was moving slow, fucking him far slower than anyone ever had. It was frustrating; he'd been vacillating between hard and soft for hours now. He groaned, rather than begged. He wasn't going to beg.

She gripped the hair on his head and tipped his jaw up at the same time. And she thrust. Harder, but not fucking quicker. Maker, the dildo was small but slick and wet and _good._

“Faster,” he barked, unthinking.

The hand in his hair yanked his head back painfully. “Excuse me?”

“Sorry, Lu.” He let out a soft moan. “Could you fuck me faster?”

“No, Thom.” She pushed again, and held her hips flush against him. “Just relax. I'll know when it's time to go faster, trust me.” Her hand tightened around his throat and she slid almost all the way out of him before thrusting sharply again.

He cried out that time. “Lu, please.” He cursed himself silently. No begging, he couldn't beg.

She kept it up, still quiet, still touching him everywhere but his cock. Still fucking him. He never knew someone could move so slow. Her fingers were no longer softly toying with his chest hair, but instead scraping down his skin. He started bucking into her, earning a sharp slap on the ass.

It was hardly a punishment.

Without warning, she pulled out of him entirely. He balled his fists into the pillow, drawing on that old military drive for purpose. He wouldn't beg, he was not going to fucking beg her.

He did look at her again. Her ass had a slight soft sag to it. She walked around the bed and he saw how it jiggled a little. The punishment for touching without permission would be another hour of denial and he was not willing to wait that long. Still, she was so close, he could just reach out and _squeeze_ those cheeks.

“Jerk off for me, sweetheart.”

He swore, but obeyed. Fast and light at the tip, get the job done. She moved his hands away before he could get there.

“Very nice. You've done everything well, haven't you?”

“Yes, Lu.”

She straddled him, rubbing her ass against his aching cock. “Go ahead, Thom.”

All too eager, he took her left breast in his mouth, sucking it hard. He licked the rounded flesh, tasting the sweat and cinnamon on her skin. Her right breast got the same treatment and he coaxed a few good moans from her. She started bouncing her hips in time with his tongue, and he was so engrossed in his work, he nearly didn't notice when she slid onto his cock.

Her thighs were thick for a reason. She rode him like she owned him, complete with a hand on his neck. When she pushed into his throat he rolled his eyes up to look at hers.

Blue, like sea glass. They bored into his, watching him and he felt as if she was flaying him. Peeling away all his awful layers, only to find the empty husk below.

Her hand left his neck and he gasped involuntarily. Sweet air.

And then her hand was back at his throat for one more round.

She came like that, and he delighted in watching her. Some girls shook their legs; he knew they were faking all those quivers and twitches and squeals. Lu clamped her thighs around him and dug her fingers into his skin and let out the loveliest, deep groan. Her walls pulsed on his cock.

Maker fucking curse her, she climbed off of him, leaving him hard and leaking, like a fool.

“Legs up. Spread them, alright?”

And what could he do but obey?

 

And what could he do, but _beg?_

 


End file.
